Talk:Seddie/@comment-3503512-20120523022842/@comment-4196911-20120523232628
Well, I felt that it was left haning because after Freddie explained his feelings, Carly still said "So...you don't want me to be your girlfriend?". You dont say that if you even agree in the slightest about not loving someone. After Freddie explained it, she didn't push to tell him how wrong he was. She knew he was right. ' he didnt not ask for a "last kiss", he said "I didnt know thatd be our last kiss, and a for a while so" to which Carly smiled and kissed him on the elevator.' Yeah, she kissed him on the cheek when he was expecting a kiss on the lips. That's the "just friends" kiss. On the cheek. That's clear symbolism. They certainly didn't make out for 90 minutes after the break-up like you-know-who. They just grew up and matured and Carly did get a lot more flirtacious with Freddie. I'm sorry, you're just imagining this. The older they got, the LESS Freddie came on to Carly, and she showed absolutely no sign of wanting to be his girlfriend when she knew that Freddie left it up to her. They both told the crowd many times that they weren't in love with each other during Fanwar. How much plainer can it be? ANd about Sam and Freddie's relationship, they dated what like a few weeks at most? Carly said something along the lines of them making big improvements over last week. So it couldnt have been that long. ''' It was definitely longer than iSYL was. However long it was, it was long enough for mutual I-Love-You's. '''You can't blame Carly for their breakup, Carly wasnt even speaking to them, they clearly mustve known she was right if it lead them to break up, if they didnt believe it, theyd still be together right now. y I didn't blame Carly. She accidentally gave them bad advice about sharing hobbies, when it was obvious Freddie liked some things that Sam didn't, and vice versa. She thought she was being helpful, but Sam and Freddie should have ignored that and just settled into whatever relationship worked for them. She didn't have to hang with his model railroad buddies, and he didn't have to visit the prison with her. The disastrous attempt to share hobbies led to the break-up. Yeah, you're right, Dan does do things for a reason, which is why he showed Carly's reaction to the Sam and Freddie kiss, because it was basically just like the slow dance with Creddie. I hate to be rude, but this is just wrong, wrong, wrong. You came on this page for honest discussion, and I'm giving it as best I can. Carly was shocked and surprised just like the general audience. She saw something she never expected to see. She did NOT react with jealousy because she secretly wanted Freddie. That's completely made-up. Sam on the other hand was hurt when she saw Freddie dancing with Carly because she had feelings for Freddie. This has been clearly established. If Carly had feelings for Freddie, she wouldn't have worked so hard to try and hook Sam and Freddie up when Sam wanted to forget the whole thing. This has been explained to you already. It's obvious that the two situations aren't the same. Also, why would Dan throw the jealousy question in Carly's face in iCTI? Clearly there was a purpose, and her thrown off guard stuttery reponse certainly implied she was and thought they were referring to being jealous of Sam for dating Freddie. She was caught off guard because she thought the question was ridiculous, and she proceeded to explain the reason she was upset. ' Plus, it makes absolutely no sense for Sam to be jealous, she just dated him a few episodes ago and she decided they "didnt click, that way". ' Please, this is embarrassing. She still has feelings for him despite the break-up, which is obvious based on the fact that she still told him she loved him AFTER they broke up. You don't make out for an hour-and-a-half after a break-up unless your feelings tell you that you want the intimacy with this person to last a little bit longer. They broke up for what they thought were practical reasons, not because their feelings for each other disappeared. By contrast, Freddie broke up with Carly before they even established a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship because he was convinced Carly's feelings weren't real. One breakup was "you don't really love me." The other one was "we love each other but this isn't working right now." The second is a much bigger deal than the first.